1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable finger claws and more particularly pertains to a new hand garden tool for gardening purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of removable finger claws is known in the prior art. More specifically, removable finger claws heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art removable finger claws include U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,601; U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,246; U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,495; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,792; U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,246; and U.S. Pat. Des. 351,933.
In these respects, the hand garden tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of gardening.